


You Really Are an Idiot (Leo Valdez x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Myth-O-Magic, Other, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Leo is bed ridden from of cold and it is your job as his best friend to entertain him. It seems impossible but a little help from your half-brother makes it easier.





	You Really Are an Idiot (Leo Valdez x Reader)

        You shuffled around your cabin trying to find items that will hopefully entertain a bed ridden demigod. Let me tell you, that is one hard thing to do. Especially when your cabin pretty much only contains items that are black, a lighter shade of black, and occasionally gray. You would find a potential object but then quickly find a reason to reject it.

  
        "Perhaps th-no that wouldn't work. Maybe- nope, he'd probably break that. Ugh." You said and flopped on your bed.

  
        The door to your cabin opened and the person stepped inside.

  
        "Why does it look like a tornado came through here?" Nico asked taking in the mess you had made.

You mumbled something about sick demigods and entertainment. Nico managed to make some sense out of what you said and rolled his eyes. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out the basket underneath. You sat up a bit since Nico almost never took anything out of the affectionately named (by you) 'Black Hole Basket'. Anything Nico threw in there was never seen again. So it makes sense that when Nico pulled out a deck of what looked like playing cards you were astounded. 

  
        Nico threw the deck (that was thankfully held together by a rubber band) and walked over to lean against your bed.

  
        "Try teaching Leo Mythomagic. It might hold him down for a bit."

  
        You took the deck in your hands, "Did Will put you up to this?"

  
Nico blushed a bit and tried to stutter out a response (something like "No why would you think that?") but soon gave up and let out a puff of air.

  
        "If you don't want to use my idea then I'll just take-" He started.

  
        "No!" You yelled pulling the cards closer, "I have no other way!"

  
Nico rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed, "Just don't forget-"

  
        "Hades only has 5000 attack points if the opponent attacks first." You recited.

  
Yes, you knew how to play Mythomagic. When Nico had first come to camp he had taken upon himself to teach you the game. At that point in time you both were unclaimed, Hades was very cautious about claiming his kids.

  
        You stood up and walked towards the door. You stopped when you remember something.

  
        "I thought you burned these?" You said turning towards your half-brother.

  
        "I did," was the only answer you got. You grinned and opened the door. Half way out you stopped again.

  
        "Dork." You quickly shut the door and let out a small laugh at the thump of a pillow hitting the door.

  
        *Time skip 'cause I'm lazy*

  
        "Hey, you dead yet?" You asked as you opened the door to the infirmary room.

  
        "Ha ha ha, don't get your hopes up sweet cheeks." Leo replied in a nasally voice, "Besides the boredom will kill me before the cold."

  
        "And the monsters will kill you before everything else," You said with a bitter smile sitting down on the chair by his bed.

  
        "Nah, those freaky bastards will never get the upper hand against the SUPER-SIZED MCSHI-" he began to yell before he was cut off by his own coughing.

  
        "Calm down Mr. McShizzle." You said handing Leo a glass of water.

  
        "Well," he said after he to a sip, "I would love to t but I'm going stir-crazy. Why am I even bed ridden?"

  
        "Because your an idiot and wouldn't rest for a few days after you originally got sick, became sicker, and-"

  
        "Okay, okay. I get it. You're amazing and I am stupid. Now what is in your hands?"

  
You looked down at your hands and started as you had forgotten about the Myth-o-Magic cards.

  
        "These? These are Myth-o-Magic cards. I'm teaching you how to play."

  
        "Myth-o-Magic? Isn't that the-"

  
        "Oh," you interrupted him, "and you really  _are_ an idiot."

  
He gave you a cheeky smile and sat up a bit. You pulled out a tray that was used for meals and climbed on the bed across from Leo.

  
        "Alright," he sniffed, "teach me your ways sensei."

  
You shook your head at him with a smile on your face. Even though he's sick and there a possible war looming over the horizon he still manages to have a ever standing sense of humor.

  
        "Okay," you said dealing the cards," the first and most important rule to remember is that Hades only has 5000 attack points if the opponent attacks first."


End file.
